Back to Before
by Elfera
Summary: When Edmund is diagnosed with a Narnian disease where the cure is unknown, Susan wishes that Lucy had just hidden somewhere else during that game of Hide n' Seek. When Aslan grants her wish, the Pevensies are sent back in time. And they do not remember anything about Narnia, or do they?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Uh… for some odd reason this just popped in my head when I read time travel fic. It reminded me of a book, and then… I got this idea so… I'm using it. Now then on to Cassie who's going to tell you something you'll need to know.**

**Cassie: An anomaly is a person who is tied down to their timeline. While most people can't see beyond the walls of a box an anomaly can see everything. **

**Me: That makes no sense, but that's close to what Ellimist says about them.**

**Cassie: Yeah, my memory is dim.**

**Me: That's alright.**

**Drode: FREAK!**

**Me: Well that wasn't kind. What are you even doing here? This is Chronicles of Narnia.**

**Drode: I know. I just really like CoN. My favorite character is Miraz! I shed a tear when he died. :.(**

**Me: … I DON'T OWN CHRONICLES OF NARNIA, OR THAT FINE YOUNG LADY UP THERE. Luckily I don't own Drode. The little prune.**

**Drode: Jerk.**

**Me: This is a Golden Age time zone.**

Susan's POV

I paced in the courtyard, every-so-often I glanced towards the gate. Where were my brothers, and sister? Oh how I wished Lucy hadn't gone, but people get injured during war. I sighed.

"Queen Susan?" Lady Purr the calico cat asked. "What furrows your brow?" I sighed.

"I worry for my brothers, and sister. Shouldn't they have come home by now?"

"I do not know, your magisty." Lady Purr answered. "But…" the words Lady Purr disappeared as she stared ahead. I looked over to see where she was looking. I smiled. They were home! I glanced at the warriors. They looked tired, and alive. So alive. Where were my siblings? My smile turned into a frown, as I searched for the unicorn Peter rode. I saw him, but… he back was bare. No rider to be seen! My eyes widened. Peter! What if he were… once I saw that Bellatrix (the spotted mare that my sister rode) was also bare, my heart stopped beating for a second. Before starting again. I glanced at the other horses. Maybe they weren't riding, but walking.

And that's when I saw them. Lucy wasn't walking, she was running. Her eyes wide with fear, as she advanced towards me. Her cordial clutched in her hand.

"Susan!" she cried. "Oh, Susan!" she flew into my arm, sobs escaping her. "Susan" she shocked out. "Edmund, he's dreadfully sick, and my cordial didn't help!" I knelt down, and looked my sister in the eyes.

"Where is he?" I asked. "Is Peter with him?" Lucy nodded.

"Phillip wouldn't let Edmund ride on the unicorn, so Peter's riding Phillip, holding Edmund so he won't fall." I nodded.

"We must get him in Cair Paraveil. He'll need rest." Lucy nodded, and I looked to the warriors, and spotted Phillip. I looked at the two riders. Peter was looking down, one hand clutching the reins of Phillip, and the other wrapped around Edmund. He looked worried, frightened. Then I looked at my brother.

He was paler than he should have been. His eyes were closed, and his dark hair look stringy. His cheeks were flushed a bright red. That was all I could see. Though I knew it must be worse. I ran towards Phillip, with my skirts hitched up. Peter looked at me sadly as I neared.

"It's really bad Susan." He whispered. I nodded, gulping a little as I saw my little brother's strained breathing.

"We must get him to his room. And we need a healer." I turned to Lucy who had followed me. "Go get a healer." I told her.

_**La, la lalalala sing a happy song. La, la lalalala smurfing all day long.**_

The healer turned to look at us, a grave look on his face. "I'm afraid" he said. "That King Edmund has Narilimium." Peter, Lucy, and I glanced at each other, before looking back at him. With blank expressions. The healer sighed, and fidgeted on his goat legs.

"Narilimium is a Narnian disease that can be given to a person when a non-talking rat bites them. It is not contagious, but it" he glanced at the monarchs, before continuing. "It is fatal." It felt like time had stopped at that moment. I glanced at my little brother, as he took a huge staggered breath.

"Is there any way to cure it?" Lucy asked softly as she glanced at Edmund. The healer nodded, but he looked grave.

"There are two known survivors, one a prince, and one a queen. But no one knows how they lived."

"Thank you" Peter whispered. "You may leave." The healer bowed to us, before scurrying off. We all looked over at our little brother. I felt tears running down my cheeks. I looked at my siblings. Peter sighed, before seating himself on Edmund's bed. Edmund's eyes flickered open to show pained brown eyes.

"Pe'er?" Edmund whispered with a soft broken voice. Peter chocked back a sob as he reached over, and took one of Edmund's pale hand. A hand that was shaking, in fact every part of Edmund was shaking. "Wha's wron?" Peter looked at Edmund with a pained filled expression.

"N…" he sighed. "You're sick, Ed." He whispered. "And you might not, ever get better." I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'll be in my chambers." I said before standing, and hurrying out of the room as more tears ran down my face freely.

_**Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuun!**_

"I, I wish we never came here!" I screamed to the setting sun. "I wish that Lucy would had found a different hiding space! I wish… I wish… I wish…"

"Susan." I jumped, and looked over.

"A, Aslan?" I whispered staring at the great lion. He stared at me sadly.

"Do you really wish that?"

"Yes" I whispered.

"Then let it be done."

**CLIFFHANGER MWAHAHAHAHA! WHAT'S A FIRE AND WHY DOES IT, WHAT'S THE WORD? BURN?! Sorry listening to Disney songs. (shrugs) WE CAN BE THE KINGS AND QUEENS OF ANYTHING IF WE BELIEVE! I like that song. What is it called? (shrugs once again) Hey want to hear a song?**

**I LIKE STOPPING TIME, TIME, TIME. TO DO MY EVIL DEEDS, DEEDS, DEEDS, I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHY, WHY, WHY. EXCEPT FOR ONE THING, THING, THING. I'M KRONOS AND YOU KNOW IT!**

**Hey want to here something funny? I meant to write: The healer sighed, and fidgeted on his goat legs. But instead I accidently wrote: The healer died, and fidgeted on his goat legs. HAHAHAHAHA! What's wrong with me?**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHERRY IS CORRECT! That song is on my new IPod You know that reminds me of something I found on unfriendable. You see good sirs and ma'ms. Some idiotic idiot got an iPhone 4 for Christmas, and that was all they got. So that person grew angry, and smashed it.**

**Don't smash expensive stuff, understand? Expensive stuff is expensive. Hee hee.**

**"And they are so named?"**

**"Because they are unforgivable."**

**NO! I thought unforgivable curses were forgiveable. (And for all the Norths out there.) I didn't actually think that. That was sarcasm. **

**And for those who didn't understand the North thing.**

**"And I trust the yetis treated you well."**

**"Yeah I love being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal."**

**"Good. That was my idea."**

**And that is why I having been writing. Sorry. But you aren't the only ones. I have Percy Jackson, Animorphs, and Hunger Games. Now then for some inspiration.**

**THERE'S A PLACE FOR US! **

Lucy Pevensie, the youngest Pevensie was troubled. Where should she hide? There were so many places in this big house, but where should she go? She kept trying doors, and finally found one that was unlocked. Looking in she saw something covered in a sheet. Lucy wanted to go uncover it, but then decided not to. What if Mrs. McCready saw it uncovered? Lucy would get in trouble. So Lucy closed the door, and continued her search.

When Peter finished counting, Lucy grew frantic. She had no hiding place! Lucy turned around, and turned a doorknob, opening the door she found herself in... her and Susan's bedroom. With a sigh Lucy hid under the bed, and waited.

* * *

Edmund was bored, why did he even hide? This was a stupid little kid's game! With a scowl Edmund stepped out from behinds the curtain and started to look around the house he was going to have to live in.

After a few minutes he grew bored again, and went back to the room he was sharing with Peter. Laying flat on his back on his bed, he grabbed a random book and started to flip through it. As he looked through it he spoke what he saw.

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, just, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, just" Edmund frowned and set the book down. Why did the word just stand out? Edmund shook his head, and closed his eyes. He heard a rawr, and his eyes snapped open. Was that a lion's rawr? Edmund sat up, and ran a hand through his hair. Standing up he grabbed a different book, and started to flip through it.

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, gentle, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, valient, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, magnificent." Edmund put the book aside. Just? Gentle? Valient? Magnificent? Why did those words stand out to him? It didn't matter, did it?

With a sigh Edmund turned around and froze.

There was a woman, a sickly pale woman in a white dress. A staff in her hand was dripping blood. And then she spoke with a stern, soft kind of voice.

"Edmund."

So Edmund did what any normal person would do. He screamed.

* * *

"Found you Lucy" Peter said with a chuckle. Lucy laughed as she ran over to Peter.

"Did you find anyone else?" Peter shook his head. "Did you check behind some curtains?"

"Of course, that's the obvious place to look." Lucy shrugged, and pulled at his hand.

"I know where Edmund is." Peter nodded, and let Lucy lead him, but near the curtains they froze. Was that screaming? With a glance at each other, they both moved to the direction of the boy's room. For that was where the screaming was coming from.

* * *

Edmund's breathing was quickening, his heart pounded against his chest. There was some crazed woman in his room! Why wasn't he running? He should be running, but he wasn't! Why wasn't he running? He was just standing there, frozen in place. And the woman took a step forward.

It was that moment when Peter and Lucy burst into the room. When Edmund looked at them they looked frightened, but looking around the room they calmed down. Didn't they see that woman?

"Edmund, why did you scream?" Peter asked. What? Was Peter blind?

"Because of her!" Edmund said pointing at the woman.

"There's nobody there." Lucy said with a frown.

"Yes there is, she's right there in white!"

"What's going on?" Susan asked as she joined the three siblings at the door.

"Edmund thinks he saw some woman."

"I didn't think, and she's still there!" Edmund cried with frusteration.

"I'm amazing Mrs. Macready isn't here." Susan said.

"Edmund" Peter said as he got into his stern brother mode. "You mustn't do that, you frightened us!"

"But there is someone there! Don't you see her? SHE'S GOT A BLOODY STICK IN HER HAND!"

"Edmund" Susan scolded. "Watch your mouth."

Edmund looked back at the woman, and when he looked back she was there for a moment, before she was gone.

"She's gone."

"She was never there."

"What in the heavens is going on?" All four siblings jumped and looked over at Mrs. Macready.

"Nothing" Peter said. "Sorry to bother you." Mrs. Macready glared at Peter before walking away, muttering about children. Peter looked back at Edmund with an angry look. "What was that for? We could have gotten into trouble!"

"But she really was there!"

"No she wasn't Edmund." With that the three other siblings left leaving behind a really scared and confused Edmund. He looked back at where the woman had been, and took a shuddering breathe.

Am, am I going crazy?" Edmund wondered as he walked over to his bed, and collasped on it. Edmund closed his eyes, tears started to leak out. "I must be, they're going to lock me up." Edmund turned over, and pulled the blanket over his small shivering body. And then he let himself be lost to the land of dreams.

_The battle was raging on, Edmund watched it, scared for Peter. _

_"Edmund!" Peter cried. "There's too many! Get the girls, and get them home!"_

_"You heard him!" Mr. Beaver said, and he grabbed Edmund's hand and started to drag him away from the scene. On top of the cliff, Edmund looked down, and froze._

_The witch! She was heading straight for Peter! Edmund quickly unsheifed his sword._

_"Peter said to get out of here!"_

_"Peter's not king yet!" Edmund cried, he ran towards the witch, and as she pointed her wand. Edmund jumped off, and tried to cut the wand in half. The witch pulled it away, and glared at Edmund. She tried to get him, but he dodged the blow, and brought his sword down on the wand. _

_It shattered, and witch stared at it disbelievingly, before she started to fight him. Edmund was easily defeated, and before he knew it the broken wand was in his body. _

_Edmund's eyes widened in pain, as the witch roughly yanked the wand from his body. Edmund saw Peter's lips move, but heard no sound. Edmund fell to the ground, and..._

Edmund jerked awake. What? He quickly put a hand to the place, and sighed with relief There was no hole in his stomach. Then Edmund started to think about his dream.

King? Mr. Beaver? Witch? Edmund placed his head in his hands. What was going on? Why was he so cold?

And why was he getting this weird feeling, that something was supposed to happen, but didn't.

"Oh Aslan what is going on."

Aslan?

**Poor Edmund, why must I torture you so? **

**Oh yeah, because I'm a crazy idiot. :{D **


End file.
